Triste Pensamento
by Ana Julia Almeida
Summary: Na continuação de A Chuva das Almas temos uma parte do diário de Scully este reflete dias bem posteriores àqueles, onde a esperança ainda era existente.


**Escritores: **Ana Julia de Almeida e Silva

**Data:** 11/02/2001

**Feedeback: **Obrigada a todos aqueles que mandaramfeedback a Adriana, Mica, Seth, todos mesmo. E por favor, mandem mais, para dizer se está ruim ou bom. Para mim qualquer opinião é valida e será lida com grande carinho.

**Data:** 16 – 01 – 2001

**Disclamer:** Os personagens dessa fanfic não pertencem a mim, mas sim a 1013 Production, ao Chris Carter, a 20th Century Fox e seus respectivos interpretes. Essa fanfic não é escrita a fins lucrativos, mas apenas para divertir essa maravilhosa legião de fãs.

**Classificação:** Shipper, Scully Angust. Pós-requiem.

**Spoilers: **Requiem, Within, Without e ISNH.

**Sinopse:** Na continuação de Chuva das Almas temos uma parte do diário de Scully, este reflete dias bem posteriores a aqueles, onde a esperança ainda era existente.

**Nota da Autora: **Gente essa está bem, mais bem down mesmo, mais do que aquela, está bem sombria, pode está um pouco confusa, mas isso é todo o profundo da personagem. Pois ela está em conflito também. A Poesia é de autoria daquela autora secreta, que será chamada carinhosamente de Miss. X, ela não quer ver seu nome publicado, mas ela que fez, pois ela que leu a fic e fez para mim. Queria agradecer a ela.

**Agradecimentos:** Agradeço apenas aos meus amigos e a todos que lêem minhas fics.

**Triste Pensamento**

A escuridão cobre a minha alma, 

_**Que de revolta está cheia,**_

_**Que de tristeza creia**_

_**Que esta perdida a calma.**_

_**Triste minha alma está,**_

_**Que não pode caminhar,**_

_**Pois não sabe onde vai dar,**_

_**O caminho em que ela está.**_

_**O caminho é escuro,**_

_**Tenebroso e obscuro,**_

_**Quieto e sombrio.**_

_**Não há flores,**_

_**Não há árvores,**_

_**Apenas vazio.**_

_A lua negra cruza a minha vida, trazendo uma escuridão abrasadora, triste e sofrida. Com o avanço do meu estado, a minha sensibilidade ver-se aguçada, me tornando vulnerável para qualquer tristeza que se aproxime, meu peito inflamado de dor, mal consegue guardar a esperança, sinto estar morrendo pouco a pouco, sinto esta sendo dispersa cada vez mais._

_Vejo-me em meio a um deserto de incertezas e temores, onde o fruto que carrego comigo, é tão incerto e sem respostas quanto o meu futuro. Lagrima, é agora minha companheira. Tristeza, me abate cada vez que acordo e me abandona cada vez que durmo. Temor, me acompanha em cada passo e me visita a cada noite de sono. Esperança, encontra-se adormecida, tristemente abandonada. Alegria, aparece em raros momentos em que a maternidade me visita. Culpa, nunca abandonará, essa é mais fiel de todas as companheiras, inseparável, compartilha de todos os meus momentos._

_Cada manhã que vejo minha imagem refletida diante de mim, procuro as forças, procuro o animo, o impulso, a alavanca, o ponto de partida. Mas dificilmente a encontraria, ela foi roubada de mim, foi usurpada de mim como um tesouro, para propósitos tão obscuros quanto a minha neste momento._

_Este fruto que carrego, é obscuro, a cada dia que passa mais temo, pois tudo me leva a crer que mais uma vez estou sendo usada. Quando penso nisso, vejo meu sonho tornasse um pesadelo, minhas alegrias tornassem tristezas, minha força tornar-se fraqueza. Eu preciso de você ao meu lado, por mais que esteja envolta por pessoas amigas, sempre estarei sentindo-me só, pois antes nosso mundo reduzia-se a apenas eu e você, um era o alimento para o outro, para enfrentar o mundo, agora sem você sinto-me fraca e temerosa, pois você passava para mim a confiança que eu precisava, ao seu lado eu via o mundo de uma forma mais segura do que vejo hoje._

_Arrependo-me de ter deixado partir, mas no fundo sei que ninguém o prenderia, mas sempre foi assim, sempre será, você voltará, por mais que tudo me leve a crê o contrario, eu sei que voltará, pois é essa centelha de esperança que me faz crer e espera-lo. Mas por mais que segure a esperança, a tristeza não me abandona e o deserto se forma ao meu lado, enorme e árido, triste e seco._

_Mas para tudo a um propósito, talvez o desta solidão seja mostrar-me que ela existe, o da tristeza deva ser que ela vive. Sempre depois da tempestade vem a calmaria, como recompensa de dor a alegria, do partida a alegria do retorno, da dor do parto a vida, tudo se transforma, tudo tem uma recompensa, espero ser merecedora de uma por toda a dor passada. _


End file.
